My new life
by Firaga Raider
Summary: Sora is popular,and isn't nervous around girls.But what happens when he meets a girl who he's nervous around? KxS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

Kairi's POV

"Hey! Kairi, get up! It's almost time to go to school", yelled Kairi's mom downstairs. Kairi was an average girl with an average life. Her father died when she was just 5 months old. "I'm coming down in just a minute", yelled Kairi. She couldn't decide what to wear, after all, this was the first day of school. She had to move a lot since her mom kept on getting new jobs. Kairi was 16 years old with auburn red hair. (** +A/N **I'm putting in the Kairi in kh2 not kh1.) As she walked down the stairs, she smelled eggs and bacon, her favorite breakfast. "Ahh… nothing like a fresh breakfast in the morning", said Kairi. After breakfast, her mom waved goodbye. "Have a nice first day of school honey", yelled Kairi's mom. "I will", said Kairi back. The new school she went to was North Destiny High School. She had moved from East Destiny High. While she walked to school she met a girl about her age walking next beside her. "Hi, my name's Namine", said the girl. "My name's Kairi". "So, are you a new here, asked Namine. " Yes I'm new", replied Kairi. "What school are you going to", asked Namine. "I'm going to North Destiny High", said Kairi. "So am I", squealed Namine. "Awesome! We can be friends, said Kairi. Once they got to the school, They both their schedules from the office. "Hmmmm…. Lets se what classes I have", muttered Kairi. "Looks like I have history first with Mrs. Parry." "Wow, me too, said Namine.

Sora's POV

BRRRRRRRRIIIINGGGG!

"AHHHHH! What time is it!" Yelled Sora. It was 7:47 am. "Oh my god! School starts in 13 minutes! "Late again huh Sora, said his mom. "yep I'm late again", he replied. "Honey! Don't forget your poptart, yelled his mom. "Oh! And have a nice first day at school! Sora thought, "man! I don't wanna be later for school again!"

**Well! That's the end of this chapter! I'll try to update soon! And in the meantime, lets see some reviews!**


	2. The new kid

Chapter 2

The new kid

Kairi's POV

BBBBBRRRRRING!

The bell rang. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Parry I'll be your history teacher for this year! Here is what we will be learning for your 10th grade year." "Now I will take attendance." Kairi was looking down at her list of subjects trying to find what might interest her. "Oh cool! We're going to learn about the Civil War first!" Said Kairi. That was a good thing for her because her mom knew practically everything about the Civil War. "this is gonna be easy!" "Kairi Umashu?" said Mrs. Parry. " I'm here!" yelled Kairi. Hmm…. Sora" Hikari? "Sora Hikari! All of a sudden, Sora ran right into the classroom. "I'm so sorry! I completely overslept!" said Sora. Mrs. Parry said, "Fine I'll give you a warning the time. But don't be late again!"

Sora's POV

Sora was lucky to get a warning and not a referral. Mrs. Parry was strict about anyone being late. "Mr. Hikari, you may sit right next to Kairi over there. Said Mrs. Parry.

Sora was a boy with brown spiky hair wore heavy black clothing. ( **A/N** Like I said before, I'm putting in the Sora from kh2 not kh1.) Sora thought, "Oh my god! It's the first day of school, and I've already embarrassed myself in history class. Great Sora, what's next!" Mrs. Parry said, " We have a new student everyone, please welcome Kairi Umashu." "Hi everyone" replied Kairi. Sora was in his own dreamland right now. Sora thought, "Whoa! She is HOT!"

BRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGG

As Sora walked out of the classroom, his friend Riku came up to him. He was a boy who had silver hair. "So, when are you gonna ask the new girl out? Asked Riku. Sora was surprised. "What? What makes you think I like her! Yelled Sora. Riku happily replied, "You were checking here out, and you were drooling on your desk! Sora shot back, "WAS NOT! "Ok, how come when I walked past your desk, I found a tiny puddle of drool? Said Riku. Sora shot back, "that was probably your conscious." Sora burst out laughing. "Admit it! That was good!" "fine, that WAS a pretty good comeback. Said Riku. They both walked to their next class together and teasing each other.

**YAY! That's the end of chapter 2! I actually typed more without fainting! Please give me reviews. And ill TRY to update soon! Cuz tomorrow is Monday! (crying) **

**Well, g2g bye! **


	3. Lunch time!

Chapter 3

lunch time

Sora's POV

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGG

"Yes! It's finally lunchtime!" yelled Sora. When he got to his lunch table, Riku, Roxas, and Tidus were already at the table. "hey guys", said Sora. Tidus said. "Riku said you were gonna ask the new girl out. So…… are you?" Sora said, "I do not like her! Ok? I barely even know her!" "Well, you'll have enough time to get to know her since she's in all of your classes!" said Riku. "Oh my god"… muttered Sora.

Kairi's POV

Kairi saw Namine at lunch and decided to sit with her. " hi Kairi!" Greeted Namine. There was another girl at the lunch table. "Oh. Kairi. I'd like you to me my friend, Selphie" said Namine. "Hi, nice to meet you." Said Selphie. "Nice to meet you too." said Kairi. Kairi explored the lunch room and saw 4 boys at one table. "Hey, Namine? Who are those 4 boys over there? Asked Kairi. Namine answered, "oh. They call themselves the "fantastic 4". They are, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Tidus. I think Roxas is the cute one."

"Not as cute as Sora. Muttered Kairi. Namine and Selphie were surprised. Kairi said, "Ok… that wasn't supposed to be said." "ooooohh… "Kairi likes Sora!" teased Selphie. Kairi had just realized that she had finished her drink. She quickly changed the subject. " I'm gonna get a refill." "me too." Said Namine. Kairi and Namine walked over to the soda nozzles(**A/N** you know, like one of those soda things at mcdonalds.)And refilled her cup with coke. She stared at Sora. "Kairi? Kairi?"Asked Namine. "huh? Asked Kairi. "You definitely have a crush on Sora." Said Namine. " No I don't! Kairi rejected. Namine said, " yes you do. And your cup is overflowing." "oh my god!" yelled Kairi. Namine burst out laughing. "that's what happens to girls who stare a boys while refilling.' Kairi finished her drink.

BRRRRRRRIIIIINGG! The bell rang

"Well, bye Kairi! See you soon! Said Namine. "Ok! Bye!" Yelled Kairi as she headed towards her next class.

**Lets see some reviews! Sorry if the last chapters were too short I'm just getting used to this. This is my first fanfic. Plz Don't kill me! Lol Just kidding! G2g bye!**


	4. End of the first day WOOT

Chapter 4

End of the first day (WOOT!)

Sora's POV

Sora went to his last class of the day, English. This year, they got a new teacher. "Hello, I'm Mr. Spitzkiller." He spit every time he said his p's and s's . Everyone in the room looked at him with disgust. "Poor Riku." Thought Sora. Riku was sitting right in front of him and had to feel the pain and agony of wiping spit of his desk and face. "God damn it! I hate this new teacher" muttered Riku under his breath. Mr. Spitzkiller quickly responded, "What was that?" and once again spit on Riku. "umm, I said, uhh, what a fine teacher you are gonna be." Everyone in the room laughed. "I have a list of supplies that I have to give to you and you need to get all of these supplies in by Friday." Said the teacher. And Riku was spit on again! Sora giggled. "Riku is gonna get pissed off this year." Said Sora

Kairi's POV

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff." Said Kairi. Namine said, "yeah, I know." "Do you know how much munny this is gonna cost us! Yelled Selphie.

BBBBRRRRRIINGGGG! The bell rang.

Riku ran out of the classroom. "YES! I'M FREE FROM THAT BASTARD!" sang Riku as he ran down the halls. He didn't watch where he was going and he crashed into a locker, HARD. And then he fell to the floor unconscious. Everybody was laughing and eventually the nurse took care of him. Sora got a chance to talk to Kairi at her locker. She noticed someone behind her. It was Sora. "Hey Sora." Greeted Kairi. "Hey, so do you wanna hang out after school say, Friday?" asked Sora. Kairi replied, "Ok!" Sora said "Great! See you then!" Sora continued down the halls to go to his locker. Kairi thought, "OH my god! I can't believe he talked to me!" Then Kairi said, "Wait until Namine and Selphie hear about this."

**Well that's** **the end of chappie 4! Sorry if it was too short. I'm really tired today. Lets see some reviews! G2g Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slumber Party

Sora's POV

It was finally Friday afternoon. Sora was waiting for Kairi of the back the school. Sora thought, "Man, I hope she didn't forget about this." Then Kairi appeared. "Hi Sora." said Kairi. "Hey." Sora replied. "So, where do you want to do?" asked Sora. "I dunno" said Kairi. "How about a walk in the park?" asked Sora. Kairi answered, "Sounds good to me. Lets go!" When they got to the park, they both started talking. After 30 minutes, Kairi looked at her watch. "Oh my god! I've got to go! I have to get ready for my slumber party." She had invited Namine and Selphie to her house. Sora asked, "Do you wanna be friends?" Kairi replied, "Sure. Well, bye!" Then she took off. "Ok…I'm going home too."

Kairi's POV

Namine and Selphie were standing in front of Kairi's house. "Ok. You know the plan tonight, we are gonna force Kairi to tell us his feelings about Sora" said Namine. "Oh. You guys are here! Come on in." said Kairi. "Your house looked huge from the outsi- Selphie froze with awe. "Oh my god! This is your house?" Kairi sighed. "Yeah I know. My house is huge. My parents got all this money because my mom is a fashion designer back where I used to live. She got a better job here and now she gets paid $3000 a day. Anyway, lets go up to my room." When all 3 of them got to her room, Namine screamed, "THIS IS YOUR ROOM? IT'S HUGE!" Then Selphie said, "Whoa! Look at all your stuff!" In her room, Kairi had a king sized bed, a flat screen plasma TV, a PS2, an Xbox 360, a Nintendo game cube, 2 leather sofas, 5 beanbags the size of a dinner table, a grand piano, a high tech computer, she even had a Zpod which costs $3000, a refrigerator, family pictures around the room, school awards nailed to her walls, and a personal maid. (**A/N** I wish I had all that stuff and I made up the "Zpod".) So what do you guys want to do?" asked Kairi. "Ooh ohh lets watch a movie" said Selphie in excitement. Ok I'll get some popcorn and you guys can get some drinks out of the fridge and pick out a movie. There is a shelf of movies over there. Namine got a grape soda and Selphie got an orange soda. They all chose the movie, King Kong. After 3hours, the movie was over. IT was 11:34 p.m. "what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Kairi. Namine said, "Lets play truth or dare." "Ok, Selphie, truth or dare? "Truth" replied Selphie. Namine asked, "What was your most embarrassing moment?" Umm…Oh yeah. It was when I was in 7th grade and I was in the cafeteria. I tripped and my face landed right in my bowl of mashed potatoes." Namine and Kairi both laughed. "Kairi, truth or dare" asked Selphie. Then Namine thought, "Please be truth." Kairi answered truth. "Ok. Do you like Sora?" Kairi answered, "Yeah I like him, he's my friend. "No! What Selphie means is, do you LIKE LIKE him" asked Namine. Kairi started to get nervous and finally she let it out the pressure. "Fine I do like like him. It's not my fault he's so cute." "Finally! We got her" yelled Namine. Selphie said to Kairi, "You tell Sora about how you fell about him." Kairi answered, "Why? What if he doesn't like me back? "Then shame on him. Come on, Lets go to bed I'm really tired." Said Namine. Kairi went to her bed and Selphie and Namine got their sleeping bags and got a good night sleep.

**That's the end of chapter 5. I want some reviews! Bye bye! G2g!**


	6. school dance part 1

Chapter 6

School dance part 1

Kairi's POV

It was Monday, the day kids hate because they had to go back to school. Kairi couldn't stop staring at Sora during class. Namine and Selphie noticed Kairi. "Man, if she doesn't confess soon, she might not even get a chance with him" thought Namine. During math class, Sora fell asleep(**A/N** hey, its math class. No offense to people who like math.) "Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep. Oh my god what are you thinking? You don't even know if he likes you" thought Kairi. After math was lunch. Kairi, Selphie, and Namine sat at a table together. Selphie noticed that Kairi was staring Sora. "Kairi, go tell Sora that you like him" said Selphie. "No! I'm not going to embarrassed myself in front of his friends" Riku, Roxas, and Tidus were sitting with Sora. Namine said, "Come on! Just tell him! You'll never know, he might like you back." "I'll tell him later" responded Kairi. After lunch they went out to recess.

Namine said, "There's Sora right there. Go tell him. And the best part is, he's alone! So, you can't be embarrassed in front of his friends." Namine pushed Kairi and Sora saw her. While Kairi was walking over to Sora, Riku and Roxas were hiding in a bush. Then all of a sudden, Namine's cell phone rang. "Hello?" asked Namine. Namine heard a voice. She recognized it right away. It was Roxas. "Hi Namine!" said Roxas. "So, do you wanna go to the dance with me this Friday?" asked Roxas. Namine said, "Yes!" "ok, I'll pick you up." Then Roxas hung up. Then, Selphie's cell phone rang too. Selphie noticed that someone text messaged her. It read,

Do you want to go to the dance with me Friday?

Riku.

"oh my god! Namine saw it too. Namine yelled, "Hurry! Answer him!" Selphie quickly answered "yes" and sent it to Riku's cell. Then another message popped up.

Cool, I'll pick you up.

Riku.

"Hi" Sora greeted. "Hi!" Kairi quickly said. Then Sora said, "Um, you know that the school dance is on Friday this week." "Yeah! I know." Said Kairi. "So… I was thinking, uhh, do you wanna go with me to the dance on Friday?" Kairi was excited. Kairi thought, "Ok. Don't let this one in a lifetime opportunity go to waste." Then Kairi said, "Sure! I'd love to go with you." "Ok, cool! I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Friday." Then Sora walked away. Kairi ran back to Namine and Selphie. "So, I see you and Sora had a conversation. What happened?" asked Selphie. Kairi said, "Guess what! Sora just asked me to go to the dance with him on Friday!" "Oh my god! Congratulations!" yelled Namine. Selphie said, "Oh! And also, Riku just text messaged me to go the dance with him while you were gone!" Namine also said, "Hey, don't forget about me! Ok, Roxas asked me to the dance on my cell phone!" Kairi was surprised. "Awesome! Now we all have dates to the dance! So, do you wanna got to the mall after school and get some clothes?" Both Selphie and Namine said yes. Then the bell rang and recess came to an end. After recess, Kairi went to science class, her last class of the day and Sora fell asleep again. Luckily, he fell asleep 5 minutes before the end of the class. The science teacher said, "Tonight, you are going to read this short autobiography packet on Albert Einstein and list 3 things that you have learned." Then the bell rang and school was over. Sora woke up and found a packet on his desk. "What's this for?" he asked. Kairi came over to him and said. "Read this and list 3 things new to you. Bye." Kairi went to her locker and got all her stuff. Namine and Selphie came by her locker. "Are you ready?" asked Selphie. "Yep!" When they got to the mall they immediately started to find clothes. They all tried to find clothes for Selphie first. Finally Namine said, "I think you should buy this dress." Yeah I think it looks good on you." said Kairi. It was a red dress. Then they found a dress for Namine. It was yellow dress with flowers on it. Then Kairi found a dress that she liked and tried it on. Namine and Selphie were surprised. "That dress is perfect for you!" yelled Namine. Namine said, "Yeah! You should totally buy it! It's awesome!" "You really think so? Ok I'll buy it." They went to the cashier to pay for their dresses. (**A/N** I'm not gonna say what the dress looks like until the next chapter. You know what they say, third time's a charm.) The cashier said, "12,000 munny please." "What? We don't have that much!" yelled Selphie. Kairi said, "You don't, buy I do." She got her purse and took out exactly 12,000 munny. Namine said, "Must be nice being rich." Kairi said, "It's not always fun though. Money can't buy you happiness." They had been shopping for 4 hours and they were exhausted. Once they got home they went to bed.

**Okey-dokey! That's the end of chapter 6! I'm probably gonna update soon, and if you give me a review, I'll give you a cookie (not literally)! G2g bye! **


	7. school dance part 2

Chapter 7

School dance part 2

Kairi's POV

It was Friday afternoon, the day Kairi has been waiting for. Kairi was in math class. Namine whispered to Kairi, "Guess what? I heard that Tidus is the one of the people in the 10th grade that doesn't have a date to the dance tonight."

"Gosh, he must be frustrated." Then a girl came in and had to talk with the teacher. Kairi asked, "Who is that girl?" Selphie answered, "That's Yuna, the office assistant. She doesn't go to class much but she is one of the smartest girls in school. Oh, and she's in the 10th grade, like us. Tidus was checking her out.

Tidus was talking to Riku. "Wow, she is hot!" "I know. You should try to ask her out to the dance. I don't think she has a date tonight." said Riku.

When Yuna left the room, Tidus quickly asked, "Can I please go to get a drink really quick?" "Sure just grab a hall pass and go" said the teacher.

Tidus walked down the halls and saw Yuna. "Hi" greeted Tidus. "Hi" said Yuna. "So, do you have a date tonight to the dance?" asked Tidus. "Actually, I don't." said Yuna. "Do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd like to" said Yuna. Tidus said, "Ok, I'll pick you up. Bye." said Tidus. Then Yuna walked back to the office. Tidus turned around and headed towards his class. He quietly whispered, "SCORE!"

BRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGG!

Math class was over for Kairi and it was lunchtime. She saw Namine at a table and sat down. Kairi asked, "Where is Selphie?" "She's at the Coffee shop over there." Then Selphie came running to the table. She said really quickly, "Hi. I go more info on the dance tonight. They are having refreshments, a band, and a contest for the best dress."

Selphie started panting. Namine asked, "While you were at the Coffee shop, how many cups of coffee did you have?" "6 cups, why?" asked Selphie. Kairi muttered, "Oh my god." "I need more coffee!" yelled Selphie. Namine grabbed Selphie's arm. "No you don't. You're already too hyper!" Selphie couldn't stop shaking. Kairi, Namine, and Selphie quickly ate their lunches. After recess, she headed towards science class. In the middle of the class, the teacher announced, "I have grade sheets for all of you.

"I am proud of some of you people in this class and for the other people in this class; I think you could have done a better job." The teacher said, "On Monday, we will be having a quiz on Albert Einstein. What I'm passing out is a study sheet for the quiz."

Then the bell rang and school came to an end. Kairi headed to her locker when Sora came up to her. "Hey Kairi." said Sora. "So, what did you get for your grade?" asked Sora. "A+" said Kairi. "What percent?" asked Sora. "100." Sora thought, "Awesome! Hot, nice, and smart."

What's yours?" asked Kairi "I don't think you wanna know." said Sora. Kairi said, "I told you my grade so now you have to tell me yours. "D+" said Sora. "What percent" asked Kairi. "69." replied Sora "I know I stink." "Maybe I can tutor you sometime." Kairi offered. "Sure. I guess that's ok." "So, I'll see you at the dance tonight.

Remember, I'm picking you up so wait for me until I come." said Sora. "Ok, I'll wait for you." Kairi hugged him and walked away. Sora thought. "I like that." When Kairi got to her house, she immediately went up to her room and called Namine. Namine picked up the phone. "Who is it?" asked Namine "It's Kairi. So, are you ready for tonight?" Namine said, "Are you kidding? Of course I am.

I am so excited." The dance is in 2 hours. I got to go" said Kairi. "Ok. Bye!" said Namine. Kairi spent the next hour and 45 minutes getting ready for the dance.

Sora's POV

Sora left his house at 6:30. On the way to Kairi's house, he stopped by the general store and bought a bouquet of flowers. Sora thought, "I hope she likes these."

Sora started to walk up Kairi's driveway. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Before he left, he was sucking on a breath mint. He also brushed his teeth and flossed. He didn't do his hair because Kairi said that she liked it the way it was. "Man… her house is huge. She must have the biggest house in the neighborhood." thought Sora.

Sora rang the doorbell. Kairi heard the doorbell and panicked. "Darn! I've gotta hurry up." said Kairi. A lady opened the door. "Oh, hi! You must be Sora. I'm Kairi's mom. She'll be down in a minute." Mrs. Umashu turned around and yelled, "Kairi! Sora's here!" Sora waited for about 2 minutes. When he saw Kairi, he thought that he went to heaven and saw an angel. She wore something that looked almost like a wedding dress except it was purple. (A/N Seriously, I have no taste in dresses so I can only give minimum detail.)you look amazing tonight Kairi." said Sora.

Kairi blushed and said, "Thanks Sora." Mrs. Umashu peeked out behind the front door. "Ok! You two have fun and play nice!" Kairi blushed and looked back in embarrassment. "Mom!" Sora and Kairi walked to school. It wasn't that far away.

At school they saw Namine and Roxas. "Hey! What's up Sora!" said Roxas. Sora gave Roxas a high five. Namine looked around the gymnasium.

"Whoa, is that Tidus?" asked Namine. Sora said, "Yeah it is him." The four of them went over to him. Tidus noticed them. "Hey guys. Oh I don't think you guys met my date." Tidus pointed to Yuna. Kairi was the first one to speak.

"Oh my god! I've never seen you up close. You have one eye that's green and another one that's blue!" Yuna replied, "I know. It's weird. I was born like this."

Tidus said, "I think it looks cool." Roxas said, "All you're doing is trying to flirt with her." Tidus said mockingly, "Ha Ha very funny!" Sora and Kairi saw Riku and Selphie over by the bowl of punch. "Hi Kairi!" said Selphie. Riku was standing right next to Selphie drinking punch. "You sure are thirsty aren't you Riku?" asked Sora.

Riku looked at Sora and asked, "What makes you say that?" Sora replied, "You are so clueless." He pointed to the cups on the table Riku had already drunk. There was a total of 12 cups on the table in front of Riku.

Riku's stomach started hurt. "I got to go to the restroom!" Riku ran all the way to the bathroom outside the gym. Kairi said, "You 2 are the perfect couple. He couldn't stop drinking punch and you couldn't lay your hands off the coffee at lunch." Selphie replied, "Whatever." Selphie ran off to the restroom to wait for Riku. Sora asked, "Kairi, do you want to dance?" Kairi has excited. She thought, "Sora's asking you to dance! Say yes! Say yes!" Kairi answered, "Sure!" Kairi blushed as Sora took her hand.

34 minutes later…

A loud voice was heard over the speakerphone. "Ok, ok everyone. It is time for our best dress contest. An adult walked up to the stage. "Ok! Who's gonna win?" All the girls started to yell at the top of their lungs. After 5 minutes, the guy yelled, "We have a winner!" He pointed at Kairi. She blushed. "Come on up." Kairi walked up to the stage. She blushed even redder. The guy took a gold crown and placed it on her head. She looked down at Sora and smiled at her. Sora smiled back. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

After the dance, Sora agreed to walk Kairi home. She was fiddling with her crown. Sora joked, "Hey, don't play with that. You might break it." They both laughed. They approached her house. "Well, here we are." said Sora. Kairi said, "I had a great time." "Me too" said Sora while walking down her driveway." Before Sora was out of sight, he yelled, "Goodnight!" Kairi yelled back. As she opened the door, she thought what had happened tonight. Then she went straight to bed.

**Well, sorry for the huge delay. My computer wouldn't work. So………………………….. REVIEW! **


End file.
